Stay
by calister23
Summary: Beca feels like she has everything, she has Jesse now, the Bella's, and her developing friendship with Chloe. With the year ending and the two seniors graduating, will Beca be able to hold onto the friendships as feelings develop that leave everybody wanting more from her than she can give.
1. Chapter 1

Beca was in the audience watching her two fellow Bella's graduate, screaming loudly as first Chloe walked across the stage to get her diploma and then again for Aubrey. As Beca sat there watching both girls, she felt like she had everything with Jesse beside her, the Bella's, it was like she finally had her family right there. But it felt like she was losing part of her family again and that thought made her chest tighten because she could not deny how close she had become to Chloe during the year, and even Aubrey had grown on her, now like her dad once had done they were leaving her behind.

She watched as the graduating class turned their tassels and tossed up their caps into the air, cheering with her fellow Bella's loudly. Fat Amy was of course the loudest of the group, but even Lily was shouting loud enough to be heard. Everyone was so happy with the recent win and summer right on his or her doorstep. Then as the caps fell to the ground, the two graduates came running to the group.

Chloe immediately pulled Beca into a tight embrace, " I'm so glad you could be here Beca it means a lot, I know you don't do the social thing."

"Oh shut up of course I would be here," Beca said gently pushing Chloe back.

Fat Amy shouts for the group to huddle up, "I think this calls for a celebration, party tonight at the pool where it all really began, but before we do let's try this ahh on three thing one more time."

"1, 2, aaa," all the girls finally managed to be in sync this time.

The group dissipated quickly to finish packing and to get ready for the party happening later. Beca had told goodbye to Jesse promising to meet up before the party. She found herself sitting in her seat reflecting over the year, how it didn't turn out anything like she planned. And how now here she was staying for another year in the fall, and that strangely she was happy with getting a college education before running off to L.A. and how she was even looking forward to her time at Barden.

Deep in thought, Beca didn't notice when Chloe arrived by her side, until Chloe finally spoke, "what are you thinking about so deeply over there? The next hit mix from Beca Mitchell?"

Beca, jolted out of her thoughts, laughing she simply said," no not exactly."

"What's on your mind, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking about this year, how it turned out better then I thought it would. And well, how much of that I owe to you and you invading my shower singing."

Laughing Chloe replies, "Yeah I am not sure I will ever forget singing my lady jam with you that day. It definitely is one of the top ten memories I have here at Barden. I just knew we needed you to join, I'm glad I invaded." Chloe places her hand on Beca's arm pulling Beca into an embrace as Beca says, "I'm secretly glad too."

Releasing Beca, she notices that tears have formed, "what's really eating you Beca?"

"It just feels like everything is ending when it just got started. I don't make friends easily; I don't make friends in general really. And now everything is changing, you are leaving and you won't be back in August. You were, well are my closest friend, I can't imagine coming back without you."

"Beca, sweetie I will always be your friend, you have my number you can text or call anytime, honest. And well, I wasn't suppose to say anything until the party tonight, but Aubrey and I decided we weren't quite ready to leave Barden completely, we decided to do grad school at our second picks, which for both of us were the same, so we will be about an hour away. Not nearly as far as we originally planned. The Bella's really left an impression on us, you left an impression, and I wasn't ready to leave my friends who felt like my sisters."

"What are you serious? Really?"

"Yes, I'll be around, Beca."

"Well, that is a lot better, thank you for sharing early that makes getting ready for the big party seem a lot easier. I better be going to finish packing, you probably have a ton left to do too."

"See you later Beca."

As both walked off to their dorms to finish packing for the summer break, Chloe couldn't help but feel relieved that Beca was happy to have her staying close. After all Beca was a huge reason why Chloe had chosen to stay behind instead of moving to some new place and starting over entirely. Chloe just had to decide when to tell Beca how much she really meant to her, and with the Jesse development she didn't know if it would be happening sooner or later.

The party at the pool was much like the first one Beca went to when she first had been initiated into the Bella's, only this time with Bumper being gone there seemed to be more of a bond between the treblemakers and the Bella's. A stranger would never be able to guess the rivalry that was between the two groups earlier in the year.

Chloe was buzzing around being the social butterfly that she was always. Beca swore she caught Chloe watching her more than a few times, always quickly dropping the gaze when Beca noticed. Beca felt like even earlier that day there was something else Chloe had wanted to say, but wasn't. She just couldn't figure out what other surprises could be lurking.

Just then Jesse returned with Beca's drink, laughing, "I remember that first party like it was yesterday."

"Oh yeah, that is surprising."

"Why do you say it like that? How could I forgot my drunken almost proposal to you? I knew we would hit it off eventually."

"You were pretty confident that night for sure, even mentioning our future children."

They both laugh before sipping from their red solo cups. Beca looks at the groups and smiles, closing her eyes thinking that it is funny how sometimes the things we want least end up being exactly what we need. Just as she finishes her thought she feels someone grabbing her wrists and pulling her close.

Opening her eyes she sees it's Chloe almost like déjà vu. "Is this where you tell me we are going to be fast friends?" she sasses Chloe.

Chloe throws back her head in laughter, clearly tipsy, her hair messy, "Seems we've already done that before, crazy how time flies by. But just like that night I am glad I've met you and that we are such good friends." Chloe is pushing herself closer to Beca, she longs to just tell her how she hasn't been able to stop thinking about her, about them, about how her heart races when Beca walks into a room. Instead she pulls away and sips from her cup.

"I can't believe this chapter of my life is over. I don't know who I am without all of this. I mean I know I still have Aubrey, the Bella's, you," she seems to linger on that last word in a way that Beca can't help but notice.

"Chloe, you will always have all of these moments from this year and the rest. They are your memories, and no one can take those away from you. I never understood why my dad pushed so hard for me to stay until today when I was watching the graduation ceremony."

"Why's that?"

"I think he wanted me to be able to always have these memories, memories that I think will always be so livid in my mind. It wasn't about it being ideal or practical for what I wanted, but it was about it being memorable. If I get to go to L.A.…."

"You mean when you go."

Laughing, "Yes when I go to L.A. I may not have a chance like this, to just live it up and make real memories, I may be living life too fast there trying just to survive, but here surviving is about living slow and soaking up all these moments, because they all belong to me."

"And they always will."

"Exactly, so they will always be there for you too," looking around, "I should probably go find Jesse."

"Thanks Beca," Chloe says while grabbing Beca's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.


	2. Chapter 2

The party had continued on for a few more hours, Chloe kept looking back to Beca and Jesse while she danced with the other Bella's. She couldn't help but notice how cute Jesse and her really were, which did make her feel a little pang of sadness, but that quickly disappeared when she saw Beca laughing, if Jesse made Beca happy who was she to take that away from her.

It had been Fat Amy who first left the party, and slowly everyone was leaving. Aubrey found Chloe in the crowd, "You ready to go back and get some rest before we have to be up to drive up and check out a few apartments?" They had both agreed to move into their apartment over the summer to get settled in, they would go home for two weeks and then back to being roommates, Chloe was excited to be living in an apartment off campus instead of a tiny dorm.

"Yeah," Chloe answered half-heartedly staring off scanning for Beca before settling on her and Jesse.

On queue Aubrey followed the stare, "Oh Chloe, you never told her did you?"

"I didn't have a chance, she had been ignoring all my texts up until we got back into the competition, and then it was nothing but practicing, and then…."

"She kissed Jesse."

"Exactly. There just was never a time. When we did the mash up that one day, I swore it was like she was singing about me, and I was completely thinking about her the entire time. But, I guess not."

Aubrey just listened as her friend continued, "But as much as I want to be mad at him, at her, I'm not. I mean I see how happy she is with him, he brings something out of her that I don't think even she has seen before. And well that makes me respect him, and them as a couple. Because maybe he is what she needs and who am I to take that away when I am not even sure how I feel or why I feel what I feel."

"Sometimes it is hard being the bigger person, Chlo. But it makes you a better person and she still has you as a friend, so in the end maybe it will work out how it is suppose to, not how you want it to, but how it needs to."

"I hope so, I'm going to go say goodbye, have you already?"

"Yeah I already did, I'll wait for you."

Chloe ran up to Beca, Beca was laughing about some movie joke Jesse had been telling her. Jesse noticed Chloe first, "Hey Chloe, we were just getting ready to find you, Beca sad she had to be sure to say goodbye to you tonight since you and Aubrey were leaving early in the morning," then turning to Beca, "I'm just going to go get Benji to walk back with us, he looks like he's maybe had a bit too much fun tonight."

As Jesse walked away Chloe smiled. "What are you grinning about?" Beca quizzed.

"He just is really a good guy, I'm glad he's the new leader over someone else like Bumper, and well he treats you so well, I can tell he makes you happy."

"Yeah, he does. In some cheesy typical Hollywood movie ending way he really does make me happy. I can't believe we all are packing up tomorrow to leave for the summer."

"Yeah me either, what are you planning to do over the summer?"

"Well, my dad's place has a pool house I am thinking of taking residence in just so I can well be closer to everyone staying here for the summer. Jesse is staying around the area and I will get more hours at the radio station, I may go home for a visit for a bit. I'm not entirely sure."

"Yeah, well once Aubrey and I are settled you are welcome to visit," glancing to Aubrey, "I'm sure she would never say it, but you have grown on her. You have my number so stay in touch, ok?" I should be going though we have to be up early."

Hugging Beca, Chloe couldn't help but be happy that she had decided to stay close; she wasn't ready to leave just yet.

"Yeah, I am sure Aubrey would love for me to visit," laughing, "but I will for sure come visit when you are settled.

Just then Jesse returned with Benji, mostly dragging him, "Well looks like you two have your work cut out for you, bye you guys have a good summer, and stay in touch, really."

With that they parted ways, Chloe running back to Aubrey. The pair walked back to their room, ready to start their next adventure together. Aubrey kept looking at her friend, feeling both happy and sad for her. Happy that they would be starting another adventure together, but sad that part of this adventure involved holding onto the previous adventure with no promise that what Chloe wanted so badly would ever happen. But Aubrey knew Chloe was happy, because Chloe was one of the most compassionate people she knew and when she said she was happy to see Beca happy with Jesse, she knew it was true and that for right now that would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving campus had been hard for both Chloe and Aubrey, it was a tear filled morning, even though they were staying close, they knew everything was changing faster than the graduates were ready for. The morning looking for apartments had dragged on, Aubrey not liking this or that. When they finally did find the perfect apartment they both were so exhausted from all the tours and talking. Since they had packed up everything from Barden, they went ahead and moved everything in, sure they needed furniture still, but that night instead of going home to visit family they had both decided to camp out on the living room floor together watching movies, a slumber party just like from their childhood.

Three weeks had passed since that first night, three hectic weeks that were full of visiting home and packing up more belongings that they never took to the too cramped dorm rooms, finding discount furniture to make their first apartment their own. They had really put it together nicely, of course their mothers both had helped quite a bit with house warming gifts and random gift cards for places to get anything else they might have missed.

Chloe was sitting on the couch they had recently found, complete with a pull out bed, they chose it in case any of the Bella's ever needed a place to crash secretly hoping it would be used more often than not. She was flipping through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. "Aubrey, what are you doing? Want to watch a movie tonight with me, order pizza one last time?"

Aubrey came in and flopped down on the couch next to her best friend, "You know eventually we are going to have to start cooking, after all we do have all those new pots and pans from your folks."

"I know, but tonight I am exhausted, we finally have everything put together and moved in. I just want to watch a good movie and eat some pizza."

"And text Beca right? When did you last hear from her?"

"It's been a couple of weeks, I guess her and Jesse decided to do a little road trip, so she's been busy with that. I know the last we spoke she felt like it was moving too fast for her and that she missed him as her friend, but they must have worked through it."

"And you are still okay with it?"

"I'm okay with it as long as he is making her happy. I want her to be happy, if that means being her friend, then I guess that's what it means. I know I care about her a lot, I know just talking about her I light up, but I mean it scares me all at once too. I never have liked women before, and I know it doesn't mean anything because I like her but it's just…"

"It's different, and it scares you."

"Exactly, so pizza and a movie?"

"Well, it's only 4 right now I'm not quite ready for dinner, but I am okay with pizza and a movie. I think though we should text the girls, see who is still around invite them over, say 7 ish?"

"Yeah we can do that, an impromptu come see our place party, it could be a lot of fun. I wonder who all is still around Barden or close enough to show."

"What you really are wondering is if Bella is around," Aubrey said while gently hitting her best friend with a pillow as she got up to grab her phone and sent out a mass text to the Bella's.

It was six when Aubrey came out of her room ready for the evening, Chloe had started to pull out snacks and put them into bowls to get ready for the evening, she had even decided to pop in some cookies in the oven, nothing fancy just frozen cookie dough, her secret stash. The apartment was of course full of adult beverages, but Aubrey had also told the girls they could always bring their own and invited them all to stay over afterward if they needed to, Aubrey would never have let anyone who had been drinking, even one, leave and drive back.

"Chlo, how many pizzas should I order?"

"Who all confirmed they would be here for sure?"

" Stacie said she would come by a little after 7, as long as she could stay over since she has a bit further of a drive, Cynthia Rose said she could make it and is bringing Lily with her. Fat Amy of course will be coming over. And so far that's it, I think everyone else is out of town for the summer already."

"Still a pretty good last minute turn out, and of course in the fall we can have a mixer of sorts with the trebles. I would say three should be plenty; we have chips and dip, cookies, and other snacks. So we should be covered plus we have a couple frozen pizzas if we need to make them later."

"Okay, I'll call and order. I am so excited to see everyone again." The new recruits of the Bella's had grown on Aubrey so much, especially after she had let go of control. Aubrey had never really enjoyed the old Bella's too much, she loved Chloe of course but she just felt even more pressure then she already felt from her father by being in the group. But the new group was different and while they were never what she was originally looking for, she was glad she listened to Chloe's request to just find really good singers.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even though they were all still around Barden, no one had seen each other since classes ended. Fat Amy of course was cracking up jokes, making everyone laugh even Aubrey. Aubrey and Fat Amy had become good friends toward the end of term when Chloe was spending her time avoiding Beca, since it hurt a bit seeing her with Jesse all the time. So Aubrey had gravitated towards Amy since like Aubrey she was always happy and laughing, the two things that Aubrey valued most about her best friend since no matter how much Aubrey tried she just couldn't be as carefree as her friend.

The pizza had been gone almost immediately, Stacie claiming that the hunter, well he required a lot of energy, this eliciting a lot of giggles from the group. Chloe recalled when the group was first introduced to the hunter and that he was indeed male, Beca of course had commented. Chloe had wished Beca had been in town, but no one had heard from her for weeks, all must be well in Jesse/Beca world they all assumed.

The movie choice was difficult since no one could agree on anything. They had settled on watching the Hunger Games since it was on the TV and since most of the girls had crushes on Liam, still not believing he was actually dating Miley. Chloe was okay with the choice; she liked the books after all.

Just as the tributes were getting ready to start, there was a knock on the door. Aubrey jumped up to get it, everyone wondering who it could be.

Chloe knew who she wanted it to be, that's why when Aubrey opened the door and Beca was standing there her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe she was really there.


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey must have been just as shocked as her roommate was at seeing Beca, because she immediately hugged the brunette without thinking, of course they had gotten better around each other after the win, but hugging was new. In the moment that Aubrey had been hugging Beca, Chloe had managed to slip into the bathroom unnoticed by Beca. She could hear everyone greeting her, shifting around to make room for her, getting her some pizza, the little that was left, and of course asking where Jesse was these days.

Shit shit shit Chloe thought to herself, she wasn't expecting Beca to show up, and while she was trying to be okay with everything, she just missed being close to Beca, trying to win her over by casually flirting hoping she'd notice. It was hard for Chloe not to flirt with Beca, when all she wanted was to kiss the girl, to stay up late talking and laughing while cuddling close to her, listening to her mixes for the station. Chloe could only take so much, and tonight she'd already had a bit too much to drink to keep any promise to herself not to do anything stupid that she would regret. Pulling herself together as much as she could she went back out to the living room, where of course upon looking she saw the only open spot was next to Beca.

Aubrey's eyes immediately met Chloe's, and like they had for most of their childhood they seemed to be talking with their eyes and noticing where the vacant seat was Aubrey of course managed to find a way to casually divert the situation at hand," Seems we are running low on mixed drinks and pizza, Chloe, would you help me in the kitchen?"

"Uh, yeah sure, any special topping requests?"

Fat Amy was the only one to respond, "Oreos, and ice cream, and"

"On your pizza?"

"Yeah… no."

And with that the two were in the kitchen gathering more supplies, talking in hushed voices, "Chloe, are you ok? I mean I can sit by her if you don't want to, no one will even notice when we come back so it's fine."

"I can't start avoiding her, even though I want to. I promised her I wasn't leaving, she sees me as a friend, and I want to try the best I can, plus I mean I can't be lumped into the same category as her father, once I'm there I feel like I will be stuck."

Just then Chloe's phone buzzed in her pocket, checking it see saw the text was from Beca, "everything ok chlo? I know we haven't talked since graduation night, I'm sorry just been busy, let's catch up tonight when everyone passes out." Showing the phone to Aubrey she shrugged, "I guess I better stop drinking now if I don't want to make a fool of myself later" and with that the two returned to the living with the drinks and set an alarm for the pizza.

Chloe sat next to Beca, she knew it was the thing she would be doing and was trying so hard not to deviate too much from the Chloe Beca and the group was use to. The group finished Hunger Games, and watched two more movies. The first movie Chloe sat as stiff as a board through most of it. It was a slasher flick picked out by Lily. Cynthia Rose didn't seem to mind as every time something spooked Stacie she seemed to keep jumping into her arms, and Chloe was betting with the shirt Stacie had on that Cynthia Rose had the best view in the house. And then as the movie got to the most climatic part it was Beca who jumped and shrieked first, and of course since Chloe was right next to her she jumped right onto her, and natural as it was Chloe's arms were around her, and she held on a bit too long, that Beca looked at her with a funny stare before sitting back in her seat. And while Beca had been rather relaxed all evening she suddenly seemed tense.

Aubrey had had her eyes on Chloe all night, to make sure she was okay, so she had noticed the scene, plus she hated slasher movies so it was a nice distraction from the gore. Aubrey sighed, thinking that she hoped Chloe would be able to make the right choice for herself, she thought Chloe was always putting others first and that maybe this time she should just put her feelings on the line and let Beca decide. At least then maybe she could return to her normal self after awhile. She shot Chloe an are you okay look, to which Chloe seemed to say I'm trying to be.

Chloe couldn't help it, but every part of her that had just made contact with Beca had a warm sensation racing through it. She could tell she was blushing a bit from the intense look Beca shot her, almost a guilty brush. She knew she needed to find a way to push these feelings down; they seem to have gotten worse being apart these last few weeks. That's when it hit her; maybe if I'm around her more as her friend, it will be able to pretend that's all I feel, it sounded like it could work. It was like when she was in the school play and was trying to get into character, eventually she felt what her character would feel, and maybe this is the same she thought.

The second movie was playing and the Bella's were drifting asleep, so the girls planned where they would be sleeping for the evening. Since Aubrey had a giant king bed she agreed to share it with two others, Fat Amy was quick to volunteer herself and Stacie, whispering to Aubrey, "That way Cynthia Rose and her don't wind up hooking up in the middle of the night, since he's a hunter and all and we all know Cynthia Rose wants to tap that."

Beca spoke up, "If it's okay I'd like to stay with Chloe, we really need to catch up." No one objected so that left Lily and Cynthia Rose on the pull out.

While everyone was getting settled in Aubrey had asked Chloe to help her clean up saying how she is such a neat freak she wouldn't get an ounce of sleep leaving the kitchen a mess, Chloe knew that to be a lie but welcomed her best friend's intervention before bed.

"Are you sure it's a good idea Chloe?"

"Well, no I know it's not! But what was I suppose to say, no sorry Beca that's not a great idea because I want have another shower with you? I stopped drinking hours ago, I should be fine, this should be fine, she's just a friend."

"Keep telling yourself that," Aubrey was making coffee while she talked, "here I am making you a cup, it should help sober you up more just in case. Chloe, I know you think you are doing the right thing by staying away from telling her, and you know what it is right, for Jesse. But it isn't right for you, and the only person who knows if it's right for Beca, is Beca."

"So I should just confess how I feel to her? Tell her I can't seem to get her off my mind, how I wish I was the one making her laugh and smile?"

"No, I'm not saying you should tell her tonight because the last thing you want is her to think it's tipsy flirty you talking, you want her to believe you when you tell her what she means to you, how special she is. But I do think you should consider it, you can only control one person's happiness, your own. But tonight, be her friend, clearly she only showed tonight because she needed you, she has something on her mind, so take this drink it, and be that friend." With that Aubrey left Chloe in the kitchen and went to settle in for the night. Chloe could hear laughter from Aubrey's room, she was sure that group would be up all night, while in the living room Cynthia Rose was already gently snoring.

Chloe picked up a bit in the kitchen before walking off to her own room where Beca was waiting, hopefully passed out already, but if not here goes nothing Chloe thought as she opened her door.


	5. Chapter 5

As Chloe opened the door she held her breath, unsure of if she was ready for what would be waiting ahead of her. She had so much she knew she wanted to say, and I was hoping that she was sober enough to keep most of it to herself. As if on cue her phone vibrated in her pocket, she checked it while walking through the door, just a text from Aubrey saying her room was much to talkative for her to sleep, so they were wide awake and if she needed anything just to text and she'd save her somehow.

"Hey, chloe took you long enough, was afraid you were ditching me to clean the whole apartment!" Beca smiled, and Chloe almost melted right then and there as she climbed onto the bed next to her.

"No, I told you I wasn't ever ditching you, remember? Or did you forget that when you were too busy to respond to a single text these last few weeks." Damn, alcohol Chloe thought as her hand covered her mouth and she looked away from Beca, shit what to do I shouldn't have said that.

Beca looked taken aback from what her friend had said, she certainly was not expecting it from her always happy, bubbly friend, but if she was honest with herself she did deserve it. It took her a moment to compose a response, of course her first reaction was to deflect it with sarcasm, but Chloe didn't deserve it, she didn't do anything wrong. "You are right, I-I haven't been a good friend, I did exactly what I made you swear not to do to me. When Aubrey sent out the text inviting everyone, I was afraid I wouldn't be wanted here tonight, that you wouldn't want me here," Chloe finally looked up but didn't say anything, she knew Beca well enough to know that if she had something to say you let her finish without interrupting because once she was stopped she was finished, " I don't know what happened, I mean I have no excuse for ignoring everyone. I guess I have just been swept up so much with being in this relationship that I pushed everyone else away, he makes me so happy Chloe, it scares me how happy he makes me, that's why I wanted to talk tonight because I am afraid of pushing him away, but I guess I never stopped to think I'd pushed you away already."

Chloe just sat there, trying so hard not to cry, not to show too much emotion, because she knew if this was anyone else besides Beca she would not be so hurt by being pushed to the back burner for a new relationship. Over the years even her and Aubrey had done it to each other not meaning to, and it never made Chloe feel like this, feel so alone and unwanted as she felt right now. She looked at Beca long enough to make eye contact and look away from her, her chest was tightening, she didn't know how to be that friend that Beca wanted anymore, maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the energy racing through her from the coffee, Chloe didn't know but whatever it was, was making her want to kiss Beca more than ever, so much so that when Beca first started talking again, Chloe hadn't heard anything at all.

"Chloe? Chloe? Are you okay? Damn, I know I fucked up, but please just talk to me, say something, anything. Chloe?"

"Sorry, sorry I am just exhausted I must have dazed out of it. You know I get it, Aubrey and I have done the same thing a million times to each other not meaning to. It was just really hard, because," Chloe paused she wasn't sure what to say, it was really hard because I want to be the one who is making you so incredibly happy you forget about everyone, everything else in the world, she settled with, "it was just hard because like I said you were part of why Aubrey and I decided to stay closer to Barden, I was crushed when you vanished on me," more like I was devastated and probably annoyed Aubrey to death whining over you, wondering what you were doing with Jesse, how much of yourself you were giving him and how I wished it were me instead, " because I had been hoping we'd spend the summer together becoming better friends and keeping me sane from Aubrey, the two of you around each other always bring a laugh at any rate." With that Chloe smiled hoping that Beca hadn't seen right through it.

Beca broke her stare with Chloe, "I'm sorry Chloe, I guess I never really thought about it all. Jesse means a lot to me, but so do you," her hand now grabbing onto Chloe's, the warmth it provided made Chloe wish she could hold it more, she imagined what it would be like to walk down the street hand in hand laughing, "Chloe, I'll make it up to you. I have never done well at friendships or relationships so I sorta like suck at it, but I'm willing to try to make them both work, if you'll give me another chance at the friendship thing that is."

With that Chloe let go of her hand and smiled, "Of course I forgive you Beca," with the most enthusiasm she could gather giving how she felt and she pulled Beca into a quick hug, not quick enough because as soon as there body's were pressed together even for that brief second Chloe couldn't help but feel a pang of desire for her friend. As she released the embrace, she took a deep breath in knowing if she was going to be a good friend it meant doing the one thing she didn't want to do, "so how is Jesse? Are you two doing okay?" Chloe would have to serve as the relationship doctor just like she had for Aubrey in the past, only this time it would literally take all of her energy to remain neutral.

"We are doing good, really good actually. I mean not many people can make me smile, but he's one that seems to a lot."

Chloe nodded along, but as she listened she couldn't help but wonder if she made Beca smile too, I mean she knew she could make Beca smile, but she wondered if she was one of those people like Jesse, one of the people Beca noticed could make her smile.

"Our trip was amazing, who knew that besides music and movies he is also a giant history buff. I'm not really, but on the trip when he knew something about whatever we were looking at he'd just go into story mode and light up while he talked about it, he would just be full of so much energy telling me all of these things that I never would have thought about before, and that honestly most of the time I couldn't hear because I was watching him so much, I loved how excited it made him to tell me these little things."

Chloe had to break away from looking at Beca for a second because what Beca was describing about Jesse, was exactly what Beca was doing when she talked about Jesse.

"Chloe, it's late. I really do want to talk about everything with you, and I do need some advice because being happy is, well different for me. But I think you need some sleep and I could use some too, we'd only just got back right before I came over here, I'm drained."

Chloe was secretly relieved, "If you are sure, and we can always finish talking in the morning too."

But Beca was already sound asleep, Chloe sat there for a moment watching her as she drifted further into sleep.

Before going to sleep herself, she sent Aubrey a text saying she was okay, of course Aubrey was waiting for the text and quickly responded saying she didn't believe her, and tomorrow they would have to catch up on the events of the night.

As Chloe lay there awake, she couldn't help it when she decided to slide closer to Beca, she thought to herself all the times her and Aubrey cuddled in their sleep together, especially if either had been drinking, and when Beca slid back closer to Chloe, Chloe smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
